1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seats and shelves used in bathrooms, and more particularly, to a horizontal seat installed in a shower stall.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower seats are well known fixtures in many showers. Shower seats assist many people. For example, many disabled people find it necessary to sit while showering. However, although the use of shower seats is known, there are many problems associated with the installation of these seats in an existing shower stall. The shower seat must be permanently attached within a shower stall, allowing enough support for an adult to place his or her full weight on the shower seat.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/226,385 describes a marble shower seat installed within a shower stall. However, the installation of the disclosed shower seat is limited to a horizontal marble slab. A shower seat is needed which provides a secure shower seat which can be constructed from a variety of different materials.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a shower seat which can be constructed of a wide variety of materials. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.